Toad delete this
Two helicopters fly over a tropical ocean as Redflare hangs out of a third in the middle of the two. “Over the years, many wikians have come and gone from the Total Drama Fanfiction wiki.” A shot of an overweight teenager in a red helicopter is shown. To the right is a blond, blue-eyed small teenager. To the left is a tall, young brunette. “Some have been the most likable, admirable people the community has ever seen.” A shot of a tall teenager with a jewfro in a blue helicopter is shown. He looks at a girl with purple hair to his left. They giggle. “And others have terrorized the wiki, giving off negative vibes and making others uncomfortable as they go.” A tall, muscular teenager wearing a swimsuit is shown looking into the distance. Suddenly, he goes into a voice-over. “I’ve wanted to be on reality TV for years and years now. Hopefully, my avid fanfic-writing, game-studying fandom won’t abandon me now.” The tall brunette went into a voice over. “I’m looking around at the people on my helicopter. As I’m trying to figure out the theme of this whole thing, I noticed that all of the people on my helicopter are the ‘villains’ of the wiki. Am I really that bad?” She winks. The camera pans back to the blue helicopter, and a young-looking brown haired boy goes into a confessional. “Wow, I never thought I would be in a helicopter flying over Samoa! This is awesome. I can’t wait to start playing the game.” His shirt says “WEBLY”. Redflare is once again seen. “This is the ultimate battle: good versus evil. An age-old fight between two sides will come to its climax over the next thirty-nine days. These twenty-two heroes and villains will have to fight it out, adapt to the wilderness, and survive each other to claim a million dollars.” A young, black male is seen on the Heroes helicopter. “They call me Epic on the wiki. I’m pretty much the newest user here – but I’m coming out, guns blazing. I’m a hero because people like me. But that’s only because I haven’t done anything wrong.” A boy in his late teenage years is zoomed in on while he goes into a voice-over. “I take it I’m on the villains tribe,” he looks at his shirt, “and that doesn’t fit me. Zorbel sounds much more…eh, heroic.” The middle helicopter suddenly gains altitude at a fast rate as Redflare dons a parachute. “THIRTY NINE DAYS!” The Villains helicopter is shown. “TWENTY TWO PEOPLE!” The Heroes helicopter is shown. “ONE…” Redflare jumps. “SURVIVOR!” The theme song, which displayed many wildlife shots as well as tribe designations and burning pictures of the competitors, was shown. Redflare is now on a beach. There are two colored mats – one is blue, and one is red. They are both decorated with tropical patterns. Behind them are flags, sporting the same designs, except they are labeled “Heroes” and “Villains”, respectively. Redflare looks at the camera. “Here they come.” As Redflare looks at the incoming helicopters, they descend upon the beach. “Introducing our cast.” Out of the Heroes helicopter came Toad, a tall teenager with a jewfro. He sported a yellow shirt with a dodo on it. “Toad,” Redflare greeted, “a popular author, an admin, and one of the most likable people the wiki has to offer. On the Heroes tribe.” OHF emerged from the Villains helicopter wearing a Batman shirt. Behind him came CK, who wore a black track jacket and jeans. “CK and OHF,” Redflare started, “on the Villains tribe. OHF, a villain on chat, spamming and pushing the envelope with rule breaking. CK, on the other hand, always causing drama with his ‘friends’ and pushing the envelope as well.” “Wow, great way to start off the season. Just slap me in the face, at this point.” CK rolled his eyes. “Good to have you here.” Redflare looked at the Heroes helicopter. A younger brunette than the one on the Villains copter, Zoey, emerged wearing a purple sequined shirt. Behind her was Rhonda, sporting her iconic purple hair. “Zoey! Good to see you.” Redflare turned to Rhonda. “And Rhonda, often remarked for her insanity, is one of the most liked females the wiki has.” “I feel the love.” Zoey laughed. Zac, a tall teenager with a red highlight, and Epic, a black boy, came out of the Heroes helicopter while Jess, the tall brunette, exited the Villains helicopter. “Zac, the wiki’s resident Canadian! Formerly known as Mrodd, he operates under the name Fyrexx and is known for his unique art style. And who could forget Epic? His existence so fresh in our minds, too.” Redflare smiled. “And my intro?” Jess winked. “Jess, your entertaining persona and questionable aspects about yourself identify you as an enigma – we put you on Villains because you lacked heroic aspects.” Redflare blushed. “You’re so ineloquent.” She winked. Gideon and Jay emerged from the Villains and Heroes helicopters, respectively. “Gid and Jay! A married couple, now forced to battle each other. How will their love affect their game?” Redflare teased. The Heroes helicopter produced two Brazilians: one with long hair, Mana, who wore a Marina and the Diamonds shirt, and Bruno, a shorter boy, with a red polo on. Redflare smiled. “The Brazilian liaisons! Welcome to Samoa.” “Thanks you!” Bruno responded. From the red Villain vehicle came a Mexican who wore a shirt saying “Read Total Drama America” came out, right behind a tan guy wearing a coat. “JE! How’s Total Drama America?” Redflare asked. “Just kidding, I don’t care.” “Oh, it’s going fine. The next weekend special will be-“ JE was interrupted. “I said I didn’t care. Anyway, Duke! Claims to be biracial and puts on a nice face all of the time since being confronted about being a douche. How are you?” Redflare accidentally dropped his notecards. “Wow. I really don’t like you, you’re a terrible person,” Duke said with a large grin on his face. He did not show any teeth. The boy with a “WEBLY” shirt exited the Heroes helicopter. “Hey, guys! Blue Bloods has been moved to Bubble Watch. Shame, I thought it would-“ “Webly…don’t…advertise…your blog here. No one honestly cares,” Redflare said. Out of the Villains helicopter came the swimsuit boy, as well as a short teen with glasses. He donned red spandex leggings for whatever reason. “Reddy! So iconic,” Redflare said. “Dude, what about me?” the other boy asked. “Here comes another hero!” Redflare continued. “I’m so angered over this. I’m Survivor.” Survivor stomped. Sunny was the next hero. He had a shot of him that maximized his Jonathan Penner similarities. “Sunny! Welcome!” Redflare welcomed. “Guys! Guys! Guys! Guess who replied to me on Twitter????” Sunny asked. “Probably some UTR blonde that no one cares about,” Redflare responded. “Here comes the next Villain!” It was a shorter male this time – Dyna. “Dyna! Known for your snarky attitude and the Jesus Chris avatar. How’ve you been?” Redflare asked. “Pretty average, actually,” Dyna responded. “Did someone say…average?” Avi exited the Heroes helicopter, wearing a “March 2013 Featured User” hoodie. “Um…hi.” Redflare looked at the cameraman and mouthed, “Who casted him?” The camera goes up and down as if the cameraman shrugged. The Heroes helicopter was empty, so it flew away, blowing sand into the eyes of the competitors. As the final Villain exited, much chatter erupted as the Villains helicopter flew away. Redflare stood with a confused face. “Who…is…this?” It was a person with an indescribable figure. No one could identify a gender. “Hi, I’m Stars.” “Who?” Toad asked. “Stars?” Jess asked CK. “I mean, where did Stars come from?” MrE asked. “No, really, who are you? Are you a user?” Redflare asked. “Yeah, I have a fanfiction.” Stars walked to the Villains mat. “And what exactly have you done that makes you so…villainous?” OHF asked. “I’m really antagonizing. See, watch.” Stars pushed OHF, only to fall to the ground himself because OHF was so fat. “I’m really daring,” he said in a confessional. Redflare still had his brow furrowed. “Come on, guys. Cut it out,” Mana said. Bruno laughed. “Who this is?” Redflare shook his head. “Uh…anyway…time to get to your first challenge. Ready?” Everyone shouted “YES”. “Me?” Reddy asked. “On this beach, there is a bag hidden somewhere in the ground. First person to return the bag to their tribe mat wins flint for their tribe. But, there are also two hidden immunity idols hidden in the ground. They come with a special set of instructions if you choose to grab one.” Redflare finished explaining. “Fun.” CK shrugged. “Survivors ready?” Redflare began. “SO ready!” Jess laughed. “Dude, I have an amazing strategy for winning this.” Survivor rubbed his hands together. “Those Villains ain’t got nothing on us!” Zoey cheered. “I right know?” Bruno laughed. “GO!” Redflare yelled.